Don't Hate Me
by Princess Rebelle
Summary: Sakura has been distant towards Sasuke ever since he came back. Sasuke can't stand it any longer and decides to talk to her about it. SasuSaku. SaiIno


**Review please :D  
Flames are welcome...  
I know Itachi is not the bad guy exactly but pretend he isnt, and madara does not exist! in short...  
This is set before team hebi is formed**

* * *

It was another one of those days where Team 7 would gather once again. Uchiha Sasuke had come back a year ago after the death of Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru. Both he, Sai and Naruto being genin, they are still under kakashi's wing, were currently toghether in a three cell team. Sakura, having passed the exams when Naruto and Sasuke were away from Konoha and when Sai was still under "root".

"Kakashi-sensei is always late! It'll take forever to become hokage at this rate" said/yelled Naruto. Kakashi was now 1 and a half hours late.

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke

"Even if it was a faster rate you would never be hokage. We dont need a di-" sai started but was cut off by kakashi walking toward them

"YO! Today you will have a different teacher. I have a solo-mission to attend to. A medic... so you guys don't kill each other" Kakashi grinned

"MEDIC?? Sakura-chan?!" naruto asked

"Yup" he said

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei. There was something I had to do..." Said the pink-haired girl from behind Kakashi.

"I'm not your sensei anymore..." he mumbled. He didn't like being called that by someone his rank. It made him feel old.

"Old habits die hard" she smiled. Sai and Sasuke had noticed that it was fake but shrugged it off. Kakashi grinned at her and poofed away to the hokage tower.

"Uhmm... you guys can do as you wish now... I'll just sit here and watch" she said sitting down under an apple tree and reading a book.

"Oi! You teme-replica! Fight me!" Naruto exclaimed

"As you wish idiot" and both of them went toward the training area and started fighting. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone toghether, which was awkward since they never spoke to each other and when Sasuke had returned she only greeted him after a few hours with a brief "Welcome back Sasuke" and returned to her duties.

He just stood there staring at her while she pretended to read.

"I know you're not reading you know" he said startling her.

"Uhh... w-what makes you th-think that?" she said reluctantly looking at him

"You normally wear reading glasses"

"O-oh... ehehe. My bad."

"Hn"

"Is there something you need?"

"Actually yes" he said taking a seat beside her. "Are you ok?"

"I..I'm fine" she said giving him another fake smile.

"Tsk.tsk. You're a bad liar"

Suddenly her face turned serious and she stood up. She looked at the direction of the two fighting boys.

"We need to talk"she said.

She then walked towards the forest and motioned for him to follow her. When they got to the center of the forest she turned to him.

"Well?" he said

She closed her eyes and bit her lip for a moment seemingly in deep though. Then she yelled at him,"I hate you Uchiha Sasuke! You have no right to come back here! After what you did to me! To Naruto! To everyone!" she was crying very hardly right now. "Y-you traitor!" with all that said she turned away and ran to the direction of her house. Sasuke stood there in shock but registered everything she had just said to him. Before she left he could have sworn he heard a her say "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" but perisehed the thought. She had meant alot to him and it hurt him to hear her say those words. He had left her alone for a year but inside he had waited for her to forgive him. When she led him to the forest his hopes had gone up thinking she was gonna give him another chance and everything would be right again. His world fell when he heard her say those words.

Seeing as nothing else was going to happen he made his way to his house. He went to the Uchiha gardens to clear his mind.

**WITH SAKURA**

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I had to!" she cried. It had been an hour since the incident and she had been crying since then.

**_Flashback:_**(to make thing clear)

_2 hours before meeting with team 7_

_"Hello Sakura"_

_"Ami... what do you want?"_

_"Hmmm... I want Sasuke!"_

_"So? Get him. I don't care. He's just a former team-mate. A colleague! He means nothing to me... and me to him..." she said muttering the last part to herself_

_"I'd like you to prove that! Prove to me that you're not just a weak little fangirl whos after MY sasuke-kun! Prove that you are worthy of being called a Konoha shinobi! Ino proved her point when she started going after Sai. A little lower than Sasuke-kun but for her sake he'll have to suffice!"_

_"P-prove it? How?!" she asked. the thing she hated the most was being called weak. _

_"Tell him you hate him! call him a traitor! I'll be watching weak little forehead. Ta-ta" she waved and walked off_

**_End of Flashback_**

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun" she whispered to herself. It hadn't been the first time that Ami and her zombies had called her weak. When everyone was told Uchiha Sasuke had come back Ami told her to prove she was not weak by not greeting him but she had been forced by Tsunade to do so. After that she stayed away fearing to be ridiculed once again. She knew she was strong enough to beat Ami but she was weakened by flashback after flashback of her past.

She stood up making her way to the only person who was brave enough to stand up to Ami when they were young.

oOo

"Ino-pig"

"FOREHEAD!!" she was greeted by a huge bear hug and mutterings like "You didnt visit me for soo long" or "My how you've grown"

"I-ino we saw each other yesterday" she tried to breathe

"I know" she loosened her hug on her friend but didnt let go"So what does my cute little angel need?"  
**(AN: I'm trying to make her like Akira from Special A! i recommend this)**

"Its Ami"

With that said her face straightened and she hugged her friend even tighter but let her breathe

"What did that wild monster do to my kawaii sakura-chan?"

Sakura explained what had been happening the past year and the event with Sasuke in the forest.

"Tell him"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Sasuke-kun what Ami said!"

"NO! He's probably mad at me by now and Ami will prove once and for all that I am weak..."

"You're starting to remind me of Sasuke-kun... A _friend _of mine tried to prove to him once... Love is not a weakness. It can make you stronger... Ring any bells my dear?" she smiled at Sakura and said, "Go"

"You're right Ino... thanks" she hugged her friend back and went to the Uchiha compound.

**WITH SASUKE**

_"What happened... I thought she loved me... was I wrong?" _he thought _"I have to make things right... But how? She hates me she even said so..."_

The past few hours Sasuke had been having flashbacks of the event. There were some points of when he wanted to cry but his pride kept him from doing so. He settled with going to the hospital to apologize since Sakura was always there. On his way he saw a clad of pink heading his way. He was so nervous but he had to do so. He walked closer to the blur of pink until he was face to face with Haruno Sakura.

"We need to talk" they said at the same time. The two made thier way to the Uchiha compound to talk. When they entered the compound Sakura shivered visibly, sensing the blood spread. They went inside the main house and sat in the living room. The tension in the room could have been cut but by a measly butter knife. Sakura fidgeted. Sasuke decided to cut the silence.

"I'm sorry" he said,once again, shocking her

"W-what!? W-why?" she stuttered

"Like you said I had no right to come back... I betrayed you.. everyone... and for that I apologise"

"NO!" she stood up shocking both of them "It wasn't your fault at all! You belong here! You were grew up here... with us... I should be the one to apologise..."

"Apologise? You did nothing wrong"

"I let what Ami said get to me... She told me to prove I wasn't a weak little fangirl anymore, she ordered me to say all those things and told me to leave 'her precious Sasuke-kun' alone. When she called me weak, I believed her. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I had no right to call you a traitor"

This time Sasuke was beyond shocked. When he heard she had been called a fangirl his blood boiled and his Sharingan was activated but when he saw the look on Sakura's face, pure remorse and fear, he calmed down. He knew she thought he was mad at her for dragging her into one of thier girl fights but he wasn't. He was mad at Ami for stooping so low as she did. He pulled the young girl to his chest keeping his right hand on her head and his left to her waist. He knew shock was now apperant in her face but held her close.

"You were never a fangirl. You were my team-mate, my friend, and you mean alot to me. You should have told me about this. And I would have done something. I won't stand seeing someone I love get hurt." he said

"L-love?! I thought we were just friends??"

"ehh my bad..." he said scratching the back of his head (AN: OC! but cute if ya think about it)

"so we are just friends...?" she said letting go

"Hn. Now that I did not say"

"then-"

"I love you, sakura" he smiled (AN: HE SMILED!! KAWAIII)

"Me too sasuke-kun" and she hugged him again

"But what about Ami?" she asked

"we can fix that" he replied

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"WHAT!? SASUKE-KUN HAS A GIRLFRIEND??" a purple-haired girl screamed

"YUP! And Sakura-chan said if you come anywhere near her or Sasuke-kun she'll put you five feet under the ground" Ino said

"Trust me it aint a nice feeling. That hag sure can pack a punch" sai said

"Hn! I'm moving on from sasuke! I hear hyuuga neji is single" ami pouted walking away

"She gonna get pawned by Tenten! We have to watch that Sai-kun"

"Sure Ino-chan"

* * *

**How was it?!  
Review and tell me!?**


End file.
